


We All Have Struggles

by Human_Answering_Machine



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Answering_Machine/pseuds/Human_Answering_Machine
Summary: When an Omega presents, who is stripped of their control?





	We All Have Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is an experiment with the mindset that Alpha Harry Hart likes to remain a beta instead of an Alpha with the fear that he would succumb to heat/rut with an Omega spy or Omega-driven ploy. He is paranoid enough that even when the rest of the world thinks O's are not that great, he sees them as a threat to his control.

There is one thing that could drive Harry insane. It is himself. He knows this better than anyone and he would like to get a break, to be honest. As he looks at himself in the mirror of the hotel room Merlin put him in, he thinks he sees his frayed edges getting more pronounced. This frightening self awareness is something that his handler is aware of and continues to break through with a monstrous amount of work. It is not trouble for him. Harry would just continue to forge ahead and some times, maybe, forget about the thoughts crawling in his head.

With very normal thoughts like bombs planted in the furniture and spies everywhere, Merlin books Harry rooms in business class and never really anything for higher tier. He feels that Harry would not really need it unless the mission calls for it. The agent usually forgoes sleeping all together unless commanded or medicated. Business class works for Harry with his suits and his swagger. But, Merlin knows who Harry truly is... ever since training and meeting the git; he knows that the bugger would not only check for everything everywhere he goes, he does it with the obvious fright that anything might be used to kill him. Business class has less of everything for Harry to go through.

Acknowledging his handler's efforts in keeping him calm, Harry calls forth his steel resolve in going through his life without an Omega. He calls for Galahad.

Harry figured out that having very compartmentalised thoughts about everything is so-and-so for everyday control, but for missions where he should be capable of being everything, he figured he could create the vision of control he so desperately needs. Galahad. He would be the vessel for everything Kingsman related he would have to do and he would handle work-related hobbies and relationships. Except for Merlin, Galahad is what everyone would see in the office and on the road.

Galahad looks at the mirror and leaves the bathroom, content to let everything roll on the information he has. Merlin is there after all.

"Merlin, thank you for the room. It is quite pleasant."

Merlin ignores the small talk like usual. He sees it for as a sign. "Our target is on the floor above you. He is staying at room 405. An unusal suite. Seems like he booked for three. Has the usual guards. They're moving in patterns I am sending over now. Read it and then proceed with the objective."

"I have high hopes that I can just relax for the night after this," Harry says.

The objective tonight is run of the mill for the veteran knight. He thinks that he could let Galahad just go around the floors for the evening as a way to just be; Merlin even says it is alright, just as long as all communications are open and he should be heralded when spotted or other business would be tied. Tonight, he would assassinate the prime minister of Sweden and his brigade. He would need to get the devices suspected to be implanted behind their ears if all of them were part of the same conspiracy. The government of Sweden has not been informed in full of the capacity for the mission to jeopardise their political climate, but assured that the monarchy would be left duly untouched unless more evidence turns up. Working with their government is a non-issue as one of the knights has infiltrated one of part of the lower branches. No need for the actual government to close in the operation.

Galahad gets on with it and climbs the next floor using the stairs.

According to the layout and Merlin's orders, he would encounter the first hurdle after leaving the fire escape and turning to the left. Always with the same battle plans, these villains. Galahad then proceeds to efficiently and silently deal with the door cronies and slices their ears off, earning Merlin's ire about not needing the whole "bleeding ear." The knight advances.

He is welcomed by the narrow entrance hall into the suite proper. This proceeds into a scuffle between Galahad and three men. The noises alert security and he asks Merlin to cut communication from the suite.

After killing five men for their devices, he asks Merlin if he needs to kill any guests that the prime minister has and not just amnesia dart them. Merlin assures Galahad that the politician is alone. Although Merlin is a good source of information, the knight knows something is off about the suite. There were too many rooms.

Checking every bedroom, he comes upon the third. It is the smallest one and surely the prime minister wouldn't be sleeping here?

Galahad proceeds to crawl up the space from the closet of the open space living room, and crawls to the head space above the third room. He knows this is the correct decision, as he cannot expect where the bullets would be flying from. He needs Merlin to get him a better view.

The tech wizard says he cannot properly get hold of any video device in the room except for a phone. Useless, really. Galahad votes for a hole in the ceiling then. Taking his ring, he sizzles a hole through the plywood ceiling. What he sees is somewhat absurd.

Merlin scopes with him in taking in three more guards by the door and window. They weren't twitching. Better calibre men. Military? On the bed was a boy. Sleeping. Drugged? By the back of the room away from openings is the minister. He seems anxious. Good. He'd die.

"What was that sound earlier?" the prime minister asks.

"Probably an intruder, sir. No response from our men upfront. We stay in formation until whoever it is comes in. We take the fucker then." Ah, American. Lovely.

"There is no other entry into this room, sir. I think this lad would be safe," says another. Not sure about where this one came from. Mysterious.

"Galahad, take out the targets." Merlin is always ruining the fun.

"I am scouting how to get rid of them as we bicker, darling."

"That's not scouting. That's just you being shite at your job. Take out everyone and go. If I am right about who is behind this, we need to leave quickly and without a trace."

"Seems like your wrong right this instant about him not having any guest. Who is that young man?" Harry cannot help but observe through Galahad's glasses that he looks familiar.

"Let's see... He--" Merlin stops. He starts to click away. And then, nothing over the glasses.

"Cat got your tongue, deary? I thought you liked dogs." Galahad resorts to dangerous hobbies like goading your handler when he has the time.

"The boy shouldn't be here. London born. Gary Unwin. What he is doing in Paris is anyone's guess. No flights under his name recently." Merlin's voice snaps Harry back to contemplating teleportation. He wants to slap his friend.

"Merlin, why is Lee Unwin's son part of this operation? I haven't heard from Michelle for years." Harry is starting to sweat.

"I... Well, kill the old bugger first and check the lad. We would know what to do with him then."

"How about information on what the lad is doing here?" asks Harry. Galahad would be dancing on graves in just minutes.

"We can't compromise the enemy knowing you're here. Seems that those implants are activated when the brain divulges information. Quite complicated. We can't ask them anything."

"If the boy awakens?"

"Better make it quiet then."


End file.
